A Sight To Behold
by williewildcat
Summary: Dean returns from investigating a case to find a pleasant surprise awaiting him.... DeanxOC Rated M for sexual content Reviews are greatly appreciated so please do read and post feedback for I always welcome it.


_**Note: **_I do not own the characters from Supernatural but merely am borrowing the guys and gals so please do not sue me. I do own the OC's that appear though. For everyone out there that has been supportive and positive with these stories and characters by reading, reviewing and/or adding to their favorites or their alerts: YOU ARE ALL THE VERY BEST!!!!

_Tariel prepares a special time for Dean…._

Tariel sat agitated in the chair unsure of what to do as today was the day that they had come together as one. It was a day that she would never forget as she had confessed her true feelings to the hunter as he had confessed his feelings to her. She smiled as she thought back to that day. She wanted to do something for him and it was driving her insane that she couldn't think of any ideas.

"Need a little help?" She grinned seeing Brooklyn standing there. Tariel nodded her head as she hugged her sister.

"I just don't know what to do for him. I want it to be something that he will never forget…"

Brooklyn knew how she felt but also knew how she could help Tariel out as well. "Come on, I think I may have an idea that will work."

They wound up at an out of the way shop called the Trinity that sold various items such as crystals, candles and other things to spice up things so to speak. Tariel walked around silently planning out what she had in mind as she walked up and down the aisles amazed at all the different items for sale. Taking a deep breath, she decided on a large red candle that was cinnamon apple scented but grabbed another one for good measure. The next aisle held various sprays for the body and bedding. She carefully when through each scent before deciding on one body spray and one for the bed noting that the contents included an herbal mix that was an aphrodisiac ensuring a wild time.

Reaching the last aisle, she stopped at the section that featured glitter and oils. She raised an eyebrow since she was still new to the ways humans expressed their physical attraction for one another but knew Dean was an open minded man and decided on a cherry flavored glitter and matching oil. Satisfied with the selections she made, Brooklyn left the money for the shopkeeper and whisked Tariel back to the room.

"Well, I'm going to leave you to your plans but I know he will love whatever it is you have in mind tonight" Brooklyn winked and hugged her sister vanishing in a rush of wind and wings.

Tariel busied herself with placing the candles on the dresser and placing the other items on the night side stand before changing into something more comfortable.

Dean pulled up into the parking lot tired from interviewing the witnesses. The black suit and tie were itching against his skin as he was anxious to shed the G man apparel and take a long hot shower with his beloved angel, Tariel. The very thought of her brought a grin to his face as his mind raced with images and memories of their relationship from when they met to this point. She had truly shown him that he was worthy of being loved as he deserved to be. She had shown him unconditional and undying devotion to the hunter and stuck by him through thick and thin. What made it even sweeter was that she was his guardian throughout his life and fell in love with him. He felt lucky to have her in his life. Stepping out of the Impala he retrieved his key and stepped in the room shutting the door behind him.

He wasn't prepared for what greeted him on the other side. The room was dim save for the two large candles casting a soft glow across the room. The scent of cinnamon apple tickled his nose as he stepped further inside the room. He loosened the black tie letting it drop to the floor as he continued looking around for Tariel.

"Tariel?" He softly called out only to have silence greet him. His brow was furrowed with concern as he couldn't find his angel. Still he remained calm and resumed looking for her.

Tariel softly treaded up behind him placing a hand on his shoulder. Dean nearly jumped out of his skin as the small hand firmly gripped his shoulder. Dean spun around to see the angel dressed only in one of his best button up long sleeved shirts buttoned up to the very last button. Dean felt his mouth drop to the floor as he took in the sight before him. Her hair cascaded around her shoulders and back as the candles light gave an even more angelic like appearance. Dean felt his heart racing wildly in his chest and felt his pants getting a bit tight all at the same time.

"Tariel…" he gasped feeling short of air at the small figure before him.

Tariel sauntered closer to the hunter seeing his reaction to her scantily clad body feeling his eyes undressing her as she reached up pulling the black suit coat over and off his shoulders letting it tumble at his feet. Dean quickly got out of the dress shoes while her nimble fingers began undoing the white shirt exposing the toned chest beneath. Dean reached out for her shirt but she playfully slapped it away returning to removing the white garment letting it join the coat below. He could only stand there letting Tariel run her velvety fingers across his chest and abs sending shivers of delight through the hunter.

She leaned in gently kissing his hot skin breathing in the scent of his body wash letting it fill her senses causing her mind to think of all the things she could do to him. Dean held his head back loving every touch, caress and kiss that was applied to his body. He ran his hands through her hair threading the silky tresses through his rough fingers. Tariel lowered her head kissing along the top of the pants as her hands reached out and unbuckled the belt pulling it through the loops one loop at a time. Dean curled his toes as the sweet torment that his body was being subjected to. He groaned at the button being unbuttoned and zipped slowly coming down followed by a hand sliding inside his pants and boxers stroking the rock hard erection hidden under the layers of clothing. Dean bit his lower lip as he jerked in response to the gentle slow stroking motions occurring within his pants.

Tariel grinned at the hunter's response knowing he was lost in a sea of sexual bliss. She gently retracted her hand and gripped the dark pants and boxers sliding them down with ease leaving his naked body before her. His body ripped as if it was chiseled from the purest granite with an angelic face and piercing green eyes. Dean began unbuttoning the baggy shirt that hung upon her small frame pleased to see no resistance from her as he fumbled with the buttons as a wide grin crossed his face as his green eyes laid upon the naked body that was hidden beneath. Dean felt like a kid at Christmas as he hurried to remove the shirt as if it was the wrapping paper and her body was his gift. The white fabric carelessly tumbled to the floor leaving a naked angel before him. His heart raced as his trembling hands reached out to touch her warm skin. He noticed something reflecting off her body and upon closer inspection Dean realized it was glitter. Looking up at Tariel, he observed a wide grin across her lips feeling one creep up along the corners of his mouth. He leaned in kissing her skin tasting the cherry flavored oil and glitter upon his lips and tongue. She tilted her head back and held his waist offering more of her body for him to take. Dean eagerly moved his mouth along her neck and shoulders licking at the collar bone with the tang of cherry still lingering on her skin.

Tariel felt his rough but tender hands take in every inch of her quivering body silently begging him to go further as her own hands traversed across his scar laden flesh yearning to feel the heat of his body against her soft lips. Dean felt his growing need for her ready to burst as he picked her up and felt her legs wrap around his waist. He laid her down upon the bed taking her mouth within his running his tongue inside the warm wet caverns and along her tongue dominating it in a hungry kiss. He lowered his body beside her running his hand down her waist and hips reaching the sweet spot feeling the heat and dampness as his hand traced around her inner thighs and upward until he was greeted with the warm sweet dampness which had pooled quickly between her legs. Massaging her clit with his thumb, Dean slowly teased her with his fingers secretly thrilled with her reaction to his touch.

Tariel rotated and thrusted her hips wanting to feel Dean inside her taking her. A moan escaped her throat as she broke the contact between them looking straight into his lust filled green eyes.

"What do need, my love?" Dean whispered as he continued his driving her to the brink with the steady stroking of his fingers.

"You, Dean…Need you" she responded back. He pulled back his hand and repositioned himself upon her body as she parted her legs and elevated her hips for him wanting him so bad it hurt. Their lips crashed together in unrequited passion and fury as Dean slid in moaning as her heat and dampness encircled him. Tariel couldn't hold still feeling her hips come together with Dean's as they made passionate love. The glitter adorned upon her body reflected with hints of red, blue and silver as the light from the candle struck the speckled adornments.

The combination of her beautiful naked body and the body glitter only increased Dean's stamina as he went deeper within her groaning as he buried himself completely within her. Damn she was beautiful in the warm glow of the candlelight. It made his heart swell with the onslaught of emotions that coursed through his mind body and soul.

Tariel could feel her orgasm building making her raise her hips higher for Dean. He gently held her hips rocking his body in sync with hers never wanting this to end. His angel cried out softly as her body relented to the powerful release within her body. Dean thrusted faster feeling her tightening up around him covering him with her release as she continued to cry out his name. Her orgasm so powerful and overwhelming that it sent Dean over as his own his hot sticky exploded deep within her. He panted hard as his body jerked and succumbed to wave after wave of hot sticky release that continued to fill and mark his angel. Tariel tightened her legs around his waist enhancing his sexual high wanting him to feel good all over.

"It's alright, Dean, I have you…" she whispered hearing the soft whimpers and sobs coming from her lover. Dean had never felt such emotion before but he loved it because it was with her that he experienced such pure unbridled pleasure. Such ecstasy could only a gift from Heaven itself as what he felt was so powerful and amazing. He took her mouth within his once more feeling the fire within her kiss and the love that they shared.

Dean pulled back wanting to look deep into those hazel eyes seeing her angelic being in those windows to her soul. He again found himself in disbelief that she was there beneath him basking in the afterglow of their passionate and tender lovemaking. But she was and the angel was deeply in love with the hunter. She had eased his pain and healed his broken heart opening his eyes to love once again. Tariel reached up stroking his face almost as if to show she was still there and very much real. She felt him lean in kissing her palm and fingers.

"I love you Tariel" he whispered with love in his eyes and voice. Tariel smiled softly at him feeling her heart touched by his words.

"I love you too, Dean" her soft voice mused. He turned to lay on his side touching her body with a rough hand. Her body perfect to him in every meaning of the word and a heart to match. He was never going to give her up without a fight and would do anything to keep from losing her.

"I love the glitter; that was so hot…" Tariel laughed at Dean and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

"You should surprise me like that more often."

"Oh I have a few more aces up my sleeve, Dean Winchester but in due time, my love" she confessed snuggling into his strong waiting arms. Dean was definitely looking forward to the next time she would be waiting to surprise him again for she was truly a sight to behold…

**A/N: This was written as a request from Crystal aka Sexy Sadie 88. Crystal your request has been granted. Thanks again for all the wonderful support from everyone out there!!!!**


End file.
